


Fireworks

by JonasGeek



Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is heading to New York with the Berry's for two weeks. Hopefully he can finally get some alone time with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Kurt sat on the plane with his headphones in his ears and he just wanted the big piece of metal to land already. He wanted it to land, so he could see his boyfriend's smiling face. No more Skype dates. No more midnight calls of worrying about the other. He wanted it to just be him and Blaine for days together in New York.

Rachel grabbed him and shook it hard, "Aren't you excited!" she squealed.

Kurt gave her a smile, but then again Rachel and her dads were coming with them. He highly doubted he would get to much alone time with Blaine with them around. He figured he would just be happy visiting him and seeing his face. He hadn't seen Blaine since they had Nationals and wanted to be close to him.

They had a long talk during Kurt's spring break that they weren't going to rush things in the ways of being intimate. Kurt was, of course, a virgin, and worried about Blaine getting bored of him, but he didn't seem to mind. And it was Blaine's idea to go slow not wanting Kurt to regret any part of there relationship.

"Look if you look out of the windows you can see all the clouds," Rachel squealed grabbing Kurt's arm again.

Kurt just nodded his head and lay back hoping the flight wouldn't take any longer. As if his thoughts where answered a voice came over the intercom and said to settle down because they were landing soon.

They walked through the airport and Rachel was still talking excitedly about everywhere she wanted to visit, even though she had been here before. Kurt just wanted to get through security to see Blaine.

"Don't worry, eventually she will be quiet," one of Rachel's dad said with a laugh.

"I know she will," Kurt rolls his eyes, "When we brought her here for Nationals I swear everyone was ready to shut her in the airplane bathroom because of ramblings."

"Did you hear that Hiram, they were going to shut our little girl in an airplane bathroom," Rachel's other dad laughed.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "I will have you know that we…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm kidding Rachel."

Rachel gave a nod, "Likewise," and she flounced off.

"That's our little girl," Hiram smiled at his husband, "Come on, I know you want to see Blaine more then any of us, isn't that right LeRoy?"

Kurt smiled at the parents in charge during this trip. His father was pretty hesitant on letting Kurt go, but he explained to him how he was going to move here at the end of the summer and they needed to start looking for an apartment together. He was going to live with Rachel close to the colleges they were going to.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked as they finally caught up with her. They all scanned the crowd looking for there curly haired boy.

Finally when the crowd lessened Blaine was standing there with a sign that made Kurt's entire face turn pink to his ears.

Rachel started laughing, "Oh my god, he totally did it."

They walked up to him, "Hello Blaine," Hiram said reaching over and giving him a hug.

"Hi Papa," Blaine smiled and then hugged his other dad, "Hey Dad."

"Hi son," LeRoy said with a laugh.

Rachel ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You didn't call yesterday," she said letting him go.

"Could be because I was on the phone with another certain someone," Blaine smiled as he looked over at Kurt, "Like the sign?"

Kurt took the sign and then looked at Blaine, "Really?"

"Well I figured I had to do something fun and spontaneous," Blaine grinned at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever shall I do with you."

"Hey Rachel it's those shirts you collect," LeRoy said grabbing his daughter's hand and Hiram's arm, "We should get one," they walked away.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love your dads?"

"Sometimes," Blaine smiled back as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and leaned up to kiss him. "I missed you."

Kurt leaned and put his forehead on Blaine's, "I missed you too." He kissed Blaine's nose, "I'm so happy to be here."

"Me too," Blaine couldn't stop smiling, "I get you for two whole weeks, I have to admit it's going to be hard to let you go again."

"Don't worry, I'll be back for good at the end of the summer," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine tilted his head and laid it on Kurt's shoulder, "You smell just like I remember."

Kurt started laughing, "How are you so adorable and improper at the same time."

Blaine stood up straighter, "Hey I can be adorable all the time."

"No, you shouldn't," Kurt looked at him, "I sort of like the improper side of you sometimes," he said while playing with the hairs on the Blaine's neck.

"Hmm," Blaine sighed as he closed his eyes, "You need to stop that though, I don't now how I am going to keep my hands off of you."

"Easy like this," Kurt said taking a step back and leaving Blaine standing there with his arms falling down to his sides.

Blaine pouted, "That's not fair," he said reaching out for Kurt.

"Alright, we need to check into our hotel," LeRoy said now standing next to Blaine, "And then Blaine can take us out to eat for lunch."

Blaine looked at his dad, "And why in the world would I do that?"

"Because you are our only son and love us so much," Hiram said smiling and throwing an arm around Blaine.

"Well now we know where that comes from," Kurt said with a laugh.

Rachel pulled on her suitcase, "Come on boys, we have places to go and things to see, New York here we come!"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Papa, I told you not to worry about it," Blaine groaned as his dad picked up the bill, "I was going to treat you all today, I was teasing earlier."

"No need," LeRoy smiled as Hiram handed the check over with his credit card.

"How about you save up and take him out instead," Hiram teased pointing at Kurt.

Kurt blushed and yeah he thought about that, sure they have gone out on 'dates' but Blaine said he was planning something. And Kurt, of course, wanted to plan something too.

"You bet I am," Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's knee.

Kurt smiled over at him and placed his hand on top of Blaine's lacing there fingers together.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Can we please forget about those two for a moment and talk about how we are going apartment hunting for the fall."

"Right," Kurt jumped up excitedly, "We totally started looking up different ones while we were at your house one day."

Rachel pulls out her binder and opens it up to a certain page, "Let's see, here we are!"

Blaine looks at his sister, "Really Rach? You put that much effort into this?"

Rachel gave him a look, "Don't you dare, you're the one who called me and wanted to make Valentine's Day special for a certain someone."

Blaine blushed and looked down at his lap, "I'm going to go ask someone for a food container," he stood up and walked away.

"Okay, here we go," Rachel pointed to one of the pages, "I really love this one and Kurt loves it too because of the big closets."

Kurt looked back to where Blaine had walked away from. He wondered why he always acted so weird when he and Rachel talked about moving in together. He had planned on talking to him about it, but they never really found the time lately.

Blaine came back and set down the empty food containers. "Can we get going? I wanted to show you all something."

"Alright," Rachel closed the binder and shoved it back in her bag, "You are always ruining things."

Blaine just rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Come on."

They left the restaurant and started walking towards Times Square. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"That's for me to know, and you all want to find out," Blaine smiled at them.

LeRoy, Hiram, and Rachel followed behind Kurt and Blaine as they walked. Kurt would glance over at Blaine and he seemed fine now. Kurt always loved to study Blaine's face, but right now he really couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Blaine showed them around his New York, small diners, where to buy the best ice cream and pretzels, and where he goes to see his favorite bands. Kurt held Blaine's hand the entire time and couldn't help but jump up and down when he saw places he knew they would be going together now. That and no one gave them disapproving looks of how they are two boys holding hands.

"Now who's ready for dinner?" Blaine asked out loud to the group.

"What were you thinking son?" LeRoy asked him.

Blaine smiled, "There is this great bar that serves the best burgers." Kurt looked over at him, "And these awesome chicken salads that I know you will love," he bumped shoulders with him.

"Well that sounds lovely," Kurt smiled.

"It's not one of those college joints is it?" LeRoy asks.

Blaine shook his head, "No it isn't. It's a nicer one. My friends don't like to go to it to often, but I find the atmosphere more inviting."

"It's where you find all your fancy men at," Rachel teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "No way, I got all the fancy men I need right here," he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"I better be," Kurt snorted a laugh.

"Well let's head out then," Hiram nodded, "You two can talk later."

Blaine lead the way to the bar he was talking about and they group talked amongst themselves. Blaine opened the door holding it open, "After you."

"Why thank you," Kurt giggled as he walked inside. Hiram, LeRoy, and Rachel followed.

"Oy! Blaine, how goes it mate?" the man standing behind the counter shouted over the noise.

Blaine smiled at the man, "Hey James."

"These must be your guests," James smiled as he looked at the group beyond Blaine.

"They are, this is my sister, Rachel, dads, LeRoy and Hiram, and my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine grinned holding Kurt's hand.

"Nice to meet you all," James gave a nod, "We have your table all ready to go."

"Thanks man," Blaine took the menus from him and they made their way through the restaurant.

"My my, you have this place wrapped around your finger," LeRoy teased his son as he opened the menu.

Blaine shrugged, "I usually do gigs here every now and then. I get special privileges."

"And then the truth comes out," Hiram teased his son.

Blaine laughed, "I get a discount."

"Course you do," Kurt snorted a laugh.

"Plus I wanted to bring you all here because they this awesome salad bar," Blaine turned towards Kurt, "How about I show you, come on." He pulled Kurt from his seat over to the salad bar area but turning to walk towards the bathrooms.

Blaine pulled Kurt inside and locked the door. "What are you do—mmrph." He was cut off by Blaine's lips attaching to his own and his hands gripping him by his waist to hold him still. Letting his eyes close slowly, he started kissing him back.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue run along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Blaine licked his tongue along Kurt's palate which caused Kurt to moan.

Blaine pulled away, "Sorry, I just you know, couldn't do that around my dads."

Kurt stared at him, "I don't care if we are standing in front of my dad. If you want to kiss me like that you can."

"If you make noises like that," Blaine smirked and leaned in close, "Then I guess I will just have to take you up on that offer," licking his lips.

Kurt laughed, "Alright, your sister and dads probably wonder where we went off to."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kurt said as he wrapped his own arms around Blaine.

Blaine hesitantly let go, "Come on, I can't imagine what they ordered us for drinks."

"Rachel had better ordered me a diet," Kurt stated as they walked out of the bathroom together. They had gotten a look from a guy waiting to use the bathroom, but Blaine must have been affecting him in more ways then one because he didn't care.

The couple made it back to the booth, "So, anything look good on the menu?" Blaine asked sitting down beside Kurt who he let slide into the booth first.

Rachel gave them a side eye, "We ordered drinks, I got you a diet cola Kurt and a regular for you Blaine."

"That's good," Blaine said as he bit his bottom lip looking at the menu.

They were all quiet as they looked at the menu and suddenly Rachel couldn't take it anymore, "Why did you two have to do that here?"  
"We didn't do anything Rachel," Kurt waved his hand, "You're right Blaine this chicken salad does look good."

Hiram and LeRoy just exchanged looks and laughed. The waiter came back with there drinks and they ordered there selections for dinner. Kurt ordered the chicken salad that Blaine had recommended. Rachel was pleased at the vegetarian selection they had to offer. Hiram and LeRoy decided to try the burgers Blaine suggested. While Blaine decided to get some sort of chicken wrap he said he hadn't tried before.

They had finished eating and enjoyed the live entertainment that was playing that night. Blaine told them he would be playing here next week, so they could come see him. The group made there way back to the hotel and Blaine held on to Kurt's hand waiting patiently for his sister and dads to leave them alone.

Hiram and LeRoy smiled, "Night, we'll see you in the afternoon," one of them said, "Have a good night," the other stated as they slipped inside the room.

Rachel stood there for a moment until Blaine was staring at her as if he had daggers in his eyes, "Fine," she huffed and opened the door slipping inside leaving the couple in the hallway.

Kurt giggled, "I swear it's as if we are at your house."

"What my dads prying and Rachel swearing I spend too much time with you?" Blaine joked.

"Hmm," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "I wonder if we start kissing they will do that thing that always happens to us at my house."

"Your dad or brother or mom walking in on us?" Blaine snorted a laugh. He pulled Kurt close, "I think I'll take that chance," he whispered in his ear.

Kurt smiled and turned Blaine's head to kiss him. He used to his tongue to lick Blaine's bottom lip, hoping he would comply and he did opening his mouth letting out a noise from the back of his throat.

There was a banging noise from inside the Berry's door, "Blaine you need to get back before it gets late."

Blaine groaned, "I swear." He gave Kurt another kiss, "We will finish this later."

"I will hold you to that," Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Good night Blaine and see you tomorrow."

"Night Kurt," Blaine said as he started walking towards the elevators. His mind was already forming plans for the night his dads were allowing them to go out on there own.

The next few days were busy for all of them. Kurt and Rachel were looking at eligible apartments, with Mr. Berry and Berry in tow making sure they were giving the right prices. And Blaine was working at his job in a small coffee shop, which they had visited frequently.

But tonight was just going to be Kurt and Blaine. It would be there first date in the big city. He had bribed his roommates out of the apartment for the night. It would just be him and Kurt the entire night for the first time ever.

Kurt crossed the street when the little man showed up on the electronic sign. It was his first time venturing out alone in New York and he felt amazing. Granted he was going to pick Blaine from his work so they could start their date, but it was still amazing. He was going to move here in just a couple of months.

Kurt spotted the sign for the coffee shop Blaine worked at, Mochas Flowing. He giggled at the name as soon as Blaine told him over Skype when he told him he had gotten the job.

Opening the door with a smile on his face and then it suddenly dropped. Blaine was standing there talking to someone. His face looked red as if he was mad. Looking at the other guy, he was about Kurt's height, maybe an inch or two taller. He had blonde hair swooped to the side and he was wearing an awful ensemble of plaid and stripes that Kurt would never be caught dead in.

Taking a few steps towards them, Blaine finally turned his head. His entire face instantly softened when he saw Kurt standing there. Kurt smiled back. Then the plaid and stripes wearing guy turned around.

"Kurt," Blaine walked over and kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad you are here," he whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"Hi to you too," Kurt said as they held hands, "Someone you know?" he gestured towards the plaid and stripes guy.

"This is Devon," Blaine said not looking at the guy, "He was in a few of my classes this past semester."

"Nice to meet you," plaid—Devon said holding out his hand.

Kurt shook the hand out in front of him to be polite, "So Blaine are you ready to go?"

"I just need to change my shirt," Blaine smiled at Kurt, he gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the back.

"He's being nice you know," Devon smiled at Kurt, "We weren't only in classes together, we were fuck buddies for a couple weeks."

Kurt's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I just—"

"And then you show up and he stops," Devon looked Kurt up and down, "I would have stopped if I had someone like you too."

Kurt blushed, while he knew Blaine wasn't a virgin like him, he wondered why in the world Blaine would have someone he slept with on the side. What if he slept with him now because Kurt wasn't having sex with him? He shook that thought from his mind Blaine would never do something like that. His entire face turned red as he thought about Blaine and this guy doing it in the back of the coffee shop; when suddenly someone's hand wrapped around his waist.

"You alright babe?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked over at him, and then took in the black shirt Blaine had changed into. It was one Kurt had helped him pick out matching it with a red, white, and blue striped bowtie and he must have changed his pants too, because they were a brilliant shade of red with a white belt and a pair of yellow sunglasses hanging off of them.

"Wow, you look nice," Kurt said as he swallowed.

"Only for you," Blaine bumped his hip with Kurt's, "And we are going now. Remember never to come here again," he called over his shoulder to Devon as they walked out of the building.

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding on, as Blaine stepped away and held on to Kurt's hand. "Oh god," he found himself saying out loud.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said quickly, "I'm sorry for him. I honestly wanted nothing to ruin today and then he showed up annoying the hell out of me. And I told him to leave, but he—"

"Did you to sleep together?" Kurt practically shouted.

Blaine looked down, "Once, we did. I was depressed and wanted to get back at my ex."

Kurt's shoulder fell, "Oh god."

Blaine looked over at him worried he was judging him, but he saw more of a hurt look in Kurt's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It's just here you are with all this experience," Kurt finally pulled his hand away, "And I'm just some blushing virgin, and I just said that out loud. But I can't—he and you—he said you were fuck buddies."

Blaine finally grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, "We were not fuck buddies," he said stiffly. "He was an ass who got into my pants and wanted to do it again, but I wouldn't let him. And now he won't stop even though I said I was in a happy and healthy relationship."

Kurt still wasn't convinced, "Why are you even with me, I can't imagine how boring I am."

Blaine quickly pulled Kurt in for a hug, "You are amazing and certainly not boring. Sure you didn't get into your first choice of schools, but you just picked yourself up and tried again somewhere else. And I find you adorable and I want to be your first. I don't want to rush this Kurt. You make me unbelievable happy sometimes I can't stand it. I'm with you because I love you."

Kurt froze because neither one of them had said those words before. He glanced up at Blaine who realized himself he said those words. At first he looked shocked, but then his face formed a smile.

"I do. I love you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I love you too," he said back because he did. He had for some time, but was worried what Blaine would say.

Blaine pulled him in for a kiss pressing their lips together and gently pulling away, "I love you," he giggled.

Kurt smiled back at him, "And I love you."

"You realize I'm now going to say it all the time now," Blaine teased.

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine's arm, "And I will say it to you all the time now. We are going to turn into one of those cheesy couples that text it to each other all of the time."

Blaine had started walking, "While I'm eating breakfast, I love you."

"While I'm doing my daily skin routine, I love you," Kurt grinned.

"While I'm eating lunch, I love you."

"While I'm drawing my designs, I love you."

"While I'm eating a snack, "I love you."

"Really Blaine?" Kurt asked lifting an eyebrow, "You will think of me while you eat every meal of the day?"

Blaine smiled and was trying to think of something quick, "While I'm practicing my guitar, I love you."

"Much better," Kurt grinned, "I love you," he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I love you," Blaine said back as they kept walking towards their destination of where they were going to have dinner.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"I am so full I don't think I can walk," Kurt said as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Would you like me to carry you then?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt and started carrying him bridal style.

Kurt kicked his feet, "Blaine put me down now!"

"Nope," Blaine held his grip, which Kurt was surprised about, "Not until I hear the magic words."

"I love you," Kurt said trying to thrash around, but Blaine's grip was too tight.

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "But I do love you too."

"Put me down," Kurt whined.

Blaine saw an opportunity and licked the side of Kurt's face, "Gotcha."

"Oh my god," Kurt said wiggling around to much for Blaine hold, causing him let go of his legs. Kurt reached up and rubbed his cheek, "I can not believe you did."

"Get a room!" came a shout from the street.

Kurt instantly blushed and then turned to Blaine, "Suppose its better then being called a homo."

Blaine's face softened, "Come on, I have some dessert and an empty apartment waiting just for us."

"Empty?" Kurt asked with his voice wavering.

"Oh," Blaine turned quickly, "I just meant that we are going to be alone. I meant what I said earlier Kurt, we're waiting. I don't mind," he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"I know, it's just that sometimes I think maybe we should just get it over with," Kurt sighed.

Blaine shook his head, "Kurt, your first time is not something that you just get over with. Well some people do it that way, but it's not happening with you. I am going to make it special and I am going to treat you the way you should be treated. And most of all I love you."

Kurt leaned down and closed the small distance Blaine had created during his speech, sometimes Blaine was rude and outspoken, but at other times he was incredibly sweet and amazing.

"How about we go back to your place," Kurt said, "And I think we should try something we haven't before."

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What about that chocolate cake you are always raving about," Kurt suggested with a laugh, "Honestly Blaine get your head out of the gutter."

Blaine's face fell as he realized what Kurt said.

"Course," Kurt said as he walked two of his fingers up Blaine's arm and leaning over to whisper in his ear, "I am willing to try something new that is if you have somewhere quiet to show me." And he turned around walking in the direction of Blaine's apartment.

Blaine stood still in the spot. Sure he knew Kurt was always bashful about these sorts of things, but when he wanted to be, he could be sexy as hell. "Get back here," he shouted running after him.

Kurt laughed as he started to run as well, enjoying the chase, because he knew Blaine would always be there to catch him.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"All you're smiling is creeping me out," Rachel said as they looked around the apartment.

Kurt sighed and leaned on the wall, "I honestly never realized how exciting it would be to have a boyfriend."

Rachel glared over at Kurt, "Come on Kurt, this isn't the time to pine over my brother, whom you just spent the entire night with and saw less then three hours ago."

LeRoy and Hiram took the day off going off on their own adventure leaving Kurt and Rachel to look at a few apartments on there own. They were more then happy to be left alone proving they could do this on there own.

"Sorry," Kurt said standing up straighter.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "You listen to me talk about Finn all the time. I suppose you can tell me what happened, but you know the PG 13 version, no wait the PG version."

Kurt squealed, "Okay, well first I went to pick him and this guy was there claiming him and Blaine were an item. Blaine quickly cleared that up, no they didn't date or anything, but I suppose Blaine has a past that I don't even know all of it yet."

"That's the wonderful thing about relationships," Rachel shrugged as she inspected the kitchen opening a few cupboards, "You always learn new things about each other."

"True," Kurt nodded as he looked in the cupboards himself, "But after that we may have said I love you for the first time to each other."

Rachel turned towards Kurt, "Wait, you two didn't say it yet?"  
"No," Kurt shook his head, "But now we can't stop. See," he showed Rachel his phone and sure enough they had been saying it back and forth for the three hours they had been apart.

"I swear you two are worse then Finn and I after he kissed me during Nationals," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we went out to dinner. He took me to this small French restaurant where I had to read the menu to him," Kurt grinned, "It was fabulous food. And it was nice to know I had something over him."

"Oh please," Rachel waved her hand, "You two are evenly matched. With your random fashion knowledge and his movie quotes."

Kurt laughed, "That may be true, but it's nice to know that just because he is a few years older doesn't mean he is too old for me."

"He is only twenty years old Kurt," Rachel gave him a look.

"And you should have seen my dad's face when I told him we started dating," Kurt said looking over at Rachel, "Mentioning how he was older just made my dad a bit more on the edge."

"Oh I remember that, I was there remember," Rachel smiled, "But what happened afterwards? You both said I love you and then ate dinner, and then what happened?"

"We walked through Central Park," Kurt sighed, "And don't say how cliché because it was actually very romantic, he even stole a rose for me."

Rachel snorted a laugh, "Of course he did."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Anyways, we decided that it had gotten late enough and we retreated back to his apartment. It is small, wasn't expecting that."

"It is," Rachel nodded remembering when she helped him move in a couple years ago.

"So he turned some music on and we ate the chocolate cake we had bought," Kurt smiled thinking about last night. "We were just enjoying each others company."

Rachel had hoped that would be the end of his story, but Kurt kept going on.

"Now I won't tell you what happened," Kurt giggled, "But let's just say that we enjoyed one another's company a bit more."

Rachel lifted her hands to cover her ears, "I do not want to hear about my brother and you have sex Kurt, I said PG."

Kurt blushed, "We didn't," he lowered his voice, "have sex."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well we went a bit further in our relationship, but it wasn't you know all the way," Kurt smiled at the thought, "We are still taking it day by day. I mean we still haven't even seen each other in person for over two weeks yet."

Rachel nodded, "You're right. I'm happy for you Kurt. And my brother as well, I've never seen him this happy before to tell you the truth, even with his old boyfriends."

Kurt felt himself blush, "I can't believe how amazing this all is. We are moving to New York and I have a boyfriend. Those are two things I never thought possible."

"And yet here we are," Rachel said, "Come on we need to meet my dads in about a half hour."

"Okay," Kurt said. The pair left the apartment leaving there names down for the owner, just in case they decided to come back soon.

They left and went to find Rachel's dad in New York. It was fun to walk around the city knowing they would live here. They would point out places they would want to visit someday and places they would never want to go.

LeRoy and Hiram were sitting waiting on a bench for Rachel and Kurt. When they found them Rachel went into detail about the apartment they had found. They were now waiting for Blaine to get over with his shift. It looked as if the rest of this trip was going to be just as wonderful as it started.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine was practically skipping as he made his way to the hotel where his family and Kurt were staying. Today was the Fourth of July, and that meant sitting underneath the fireworks with his boyfriend. Ever since they had said I love you to one another it was just pure happiness.

His dads did have a talk with him the other day, but Blaine explained to them how they were taking things slow and even though no one ever believed him, his dads did. He was happy how much faith they did have in him.

Blaine walked up and knocked on both doors and leaned on the wall. He had double checked his outfit a few times before leaving; he wanted to look good, mostly for Kurt.

Rachel and Kurt's door opened first, it was his sister, "Come on in, we have the door opened in the middle."

Blaine walked in and sure enough the door was opened with Kurt having a conversation with one of his dads. He walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt looked over and smiled at him. He then followed his sister and sat down beside her on the bed.

Rachel crossed one of her legs over other, "We need to leave soon if we want a good spot."

Blaine laughed, "You are right sister of mine."

"Well brother of mine, did you bring the blanket?"

"I did," Blaine lifted the old blanket he had brought with them to lay on. "And my roommates mentioned trying to find us, but I may have steered them away."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked sitting on the other bed.

"Easy," Blaine rolled his eyes, "I already have these three to make fun of me around you I don't need more people."

Kurt laughed, "I see."

"You kids ready to head out now?" Hiram asked as he poked his head in the room.

"Course we are," Rachel groaned, "We were ready a half hour ago."

Blaine finally looked at Rachel's sundress she was wearing. He knew she didn't pick that out herself. "Nice choice of dress Kurt," he said giving Kurt a wink.

Kurt smiled, "Oh yes," he nodded, "That was the dress I had to talk her into."

"I wasn't sure at first," Rachel said as she swung the dress around, "But I do like it. Kurt has an eye for these things."

"And we appreciate him for it," LeRoy smiled looking over at Kurt.

Kurt laughed, "I can only be so helpful, she won't get ride of her carousel horse sweaters."

"Those are going to come back," Rachel said shaking her head, "We both know they are."

"You may think they are," Kurt said to her, "But however iconic you may think they are, they aren't coming back."

"I can try," Rachel shrugged.

"Alright you two let's get a move on," Blaine said reaching out to take Kurt's hand. LeRoy grabbed the small cooler they had brought with them filled with some drinks and snacks.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and the group left the hotel walking towards the direction of the Macy's fireworks display. Kurt leaned over, "This is exciting," he said jumping up and down.

"They are a pretty brilliant display," Blaine nodded.

"I didn't mean that," Kurt laughed, "I just meant being in New York for the Fourth of July," he smiled shyly, "With you. I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

"Would you two hurry up," Rachel called over her shoulder. "We are going to leave you two behind."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and laughed as they followed behind.

This moment was something Kurt has been waiting for little did he know that Blaine was thinking the same thing.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

**Five months later…**

"Kurt get out here!" Rachel called down the hall, "My brother showed up and I don't even want to think about what he would do if he has to come down there."

"Just a minute," Kurt called from his room. As he was fixing his hair the door opened and he looked over seeing his amazing boyfriend standing in his doorway. "I said I would be out in a minute."

"Couldn't wait," Blaine said taking a few steps over to Kurt and wrapping his arms, "It's nice having you here all the time."

Kurt blushed, "You know just because you're less then twenty minutes away you can't just come in my room whenever you want."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, "Yes, but you weren't saying that last weekend when I was here."

Kurt blushed even more remembering exactly what had happened last weekend here. After talking about, they decided to finally take that step in there relationship. And they were both ready for it. "That's enough reminiscing, you owe me a date."

"That I do," Blaine smiled leaning in to give Kurt a kiss on the lips.

The door opened and the couple didn't pull apart. Rachel set Kurt's laundry on his bed, "Thank god we don't live all together."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and gave Rachel a look, "Actually…"

"Oh my god!" Rachel shouted.


End file.
